loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhuolu NPC Locations
If some NPC's are missing or the name/location is wrong please correct them. Zhuolu NPC's: Listed in alphabetical order. A''' Accessories Vendor Locations: 2492 Ah Yan Locations: 3383 Ai Fangsi Locations: 3379 Ai Wanduo Locations: 3368 Ancient Book Collector Locations: 2652 Arena Elite Vendor Locations: 2666 Arena Low Equipment Vendor Locations: 2672 Arena External Armor Vendor Locations: 2656 Arena Gem Vendor Locations: 2661 Arena Internal Armor Vendor Locations: 2661 Arena Manager Locations: 2666 Arena Plate Vendor Locations: 2668 Arena Seal Vendor Locations: 2677 Arena Trinket Vendor Locations: 2676 Armor Vendor Locations: 2480 '''B Baihua Niang Locations: 2720 Battlelord Locations: 2655 Black Cat Locations: 2642 on lamp post Black Cat Locations: 661 The Thief Black Market Dealer Locations: 2600 Brother Jin Locations: 2724 C''' Castle Combat Administrator Locations: 2860 Celestial Doctor Locations: 2407 Clever King Locations: 2801 Cloth Armor Vendor Locations: 2486 Cloak Vendor Locations: 2491 Chaotic Merchant Locations: 2719 Cheng An Monk Locations: 2096 Cheng An Warrior Locations: 2094 Cheng An Wizard Locations: 2093 Chen Ying Locations: 2803 Craftsman Locations: 2623 '''D Dang Ya Locations: 727 Deng Dian Locations: 837 Di Rui Locations: 2778 Divine Craftsman Locations: 2520 Divine Relic Instructor Locations: 2655 Donation Emissary Locations: 2438 Double Experience Caster Locations: 2459 Dragon Commander Locations: 2650 Dragon Express Locations: 2059, 2371] Dragon God General Locations: 2807 Du Jie Locations: 2690 E''' Emissary’s Assistant Locations: 2719 Engraver Locations: 2523 Equipment Enchanter Locations: 2518 Expo Vendor Locations: 2667 '''F Fang Hua Locations: 1931 Fang Zhiyu Locations: 825 Fashion Vendor Locations: 2483 Fashion Weaver Locations: 2545 Fei He Locations: 1838 Fei Sheng Locations: 2686 Feng Wanbao Locations: 1092 Feng Wanche Locations: 722 Feng Yao Locations: 886 Feng Ying Locations: 3397 Festival Contribution Winner Locations: 2742 Festival Emissary Locations: 2378 Festival Officer Locations: 2761 Food Master Tao Locations: 2732 Food Vendor Locations: 2464 1439 Fuxi Clan Equipment Locations: 2622 Fuxi Clan Merchant Locations: 2622 Fuxi Emissary Locations: 2622 G''' Ge Hui Locations: 1884 Gem Craftsman Locations: 2520 Gem Vendor Locations: 2453 Geng Sheng Locations: 3210 Gift Merchant Locations: 2377 Gonggong Clan Equipment Locations: 2731 Gonggong Clan Merchant Locations: 2730 Gonggong Emissary Locations: 2733 Gong Ji Locations: 1655 Guan Tai Locations: 2727 Guild Administrator Locations: 2523 Guild Officer Locations: 2520 Guild Records Locations: 2516 Guild Warehouse Locations: 2522 Gu Kaiming Locations: 3220 Guo Zhi Locations: 3083 '''H Hao Ran Locations: 1633 Heaven Officer Locations: 2463 Heaven Pearl Border Guard (LVL50-60 Cultivation Court) Locations: 1506 Hero Emissary Locations: 2721 Huang Lu Locations: 2281 Hua Ye Locations: 1457 I''' N/A '''J Jiang Gui Locations: 1425 Jiang Youling Locations: 1485 Ji Fang Locations: 3379 Jiuli Clan Equipment Locations: 2622 Jiuli Clan Merchant Locations: 2621 Jiuli Emissary Locations: 2624 K''' Know-it-all Locations: 1878 Ku Tou Tuo Locations: 1491 Kylin Xing Locations: 2672 '''L Lei Shou Locations: 912 Li Hai Locations: 2399 Ling Xuzi Locations: 744 Liu Yuan Locations: 3135 Li Zehou Locations: 716 Li Zhi Locations: 778 Lonely Master Locations: 2518 Loong Emissary Locations: 2397 Lu Chen Locations: 1495 M''' Matchmaker Locations: 2444 Medicine Vendor Locations: 2441 1463 Merchant’s Guild Locations: 2624 2522 Mo Di Locations: 2521 Murong Changfeng Locations: 847 '''N Na Xi Locations: 3302 Niulang Locations: 2428 Nong Shi Locations: 2780 Nuwa Clan Equipment Locations: 2731 Nuwa Clan Merchant Locations: 2731 Nuwa Emissary Locations: 2734 Nv Zhang Locations: 2781 O''' Old Lady Fang Locations: 826 Ouyang Qianling Locations: 2522 '''P Pattern Carver Locations: 2519 Pei Qingyun Locations: 2634 Pei Wen Locations: 1953 Peng Wei Locations: 3263 Perfume Maker Locations: 2745 Pet Supplies Locations: 2449 Planting Guide Locations: 2738 Q''' Qianyuan Left Priest Locations: 2356 Quench Hardener Locations: 2523 Qu Wen Locations: 1914 '''R Rare Goods Merchant Locations: 2449 Recovering Effect Caster Locations: 2449 Rong Huo Tang Army Provisions Locations: 2522 Rouge Merchant Locations: 2364 Royal Army Leader Locations: 2648 Ruo Xian Locations: 2367 Ruo Ye Locations: 2369 S''' Sang Gan Locations: 3380 Sanmiao Clan Equipment Locations: 2620 Sanmiao Clan Merchant Locations: 2621 Sanmiao Emissary Locations: 2623 Sevenstar Immortal Locations: 2420 Sima Rantian Locations: 1657 Sister Yu Locations: 2719 Shennong Clan Equipment Locations: 2622 Shennong Clan Merchant Locations: 2621 Shennong Emissary Locations: 2624 Shi Qian Locations: 1867 Sima Rantian Locations: 1655 Spiritual Beast Feeder Locations: 2455 Spirit Beast Trainer Locations: 2422 Star Emissary Locations: 2408 Su An Locations: 2506 Su Jin Locations: 1914 Su Kuang Locations: 1914 Sundries Vendor Locations: 2334 1494 '''T Taishi Kang Locations: 2745 Talented Lady Locations: 3321 Tang You Locations: 1931 Tao Bu Locations: 1931 Tao Guan Locations: 1953 Teng Jing Locations: 1524 Teng Shou Locations: 2098 Tian Jie Locations: 2684 Totem Vendor Locations: 2461 Town Administrator Locations: 2862 U''' N/A '''V Villager Fan Ying Locations: 1445 Villager Liu Xiang Locations: 1306 Villager Nuan Yu Locations: 1306 VIP Receptionist Locations: 2378 W''' Wan Child Locations: 708 Wan Quanan Locations: 1492 Wan’s Wife Locations: 704 Warehouse Keeper Locations: 2370 Weapon Merchant Locations: 2466 Wei Gu Locations: 1655 Wei Ying Locations: 825 Wenqui Immortal Locations: 2687 Wen Jiangyue Locations: 2525 Wen Ruxia Locations: 3350 Wife of Xihe Locations: 2658 Wine Vendor Locations: 2472 Wulie the Brave Locations: 2719 '''X Xiang Feiyan Locations: 1007 Xiao Yu Locations: 3397 Xuanyuan Reliquary Locations: 1814 Xuankun Right Priest Locations: 2356 Xuanyuan Armory Locations: 2747 Xuanyuan Clan Equipment Locations: 2622 Xuanyuan Clan Merchant Locations: 2621 Xuanyuan Emissary Locations: 2623 Xuanyuan Treasury Locations: 2747 Y''' Yan Chengjun Locations: 1463 Yang Kai Locations: 1441 Yang Yun Sang Locations: 2580 Yan Lechu Locations: 1445 Yan Rui Locations: 1740 Ying Xi Locations: 764 Ying Yu Locations: 1914 Yi Ren Shop Locations: 2646 Young Taoist Locations: 1489 Yuande Renjun Locations: 2716 Yuezhi Clan Equipment Locations: 2620 Yuezhi Clan Merchant Locations: 2621 Yuezhi Emissary Locations: 2622 Yu Qiu Locations: 2364 '''Z Zhang Pan Locations: 2329 Zhao Jinzhu Locations: 739 Zhao’s Mother Locations: 756 Zhan Nan Locations: 1007 Zhinu Locations: 2428 Zhong Xiaoling Locations: 2709 Zhuge Buliang Locations: 2682 Zhuge Henliang Locations: 1847 Zhuo Li Locations: 1953 Zodiac Bringer Horse Locations: 2459 Zodiac Bringer Ox Locations: 2449 Zodiac Bringer Pig Locations: 2463 Zodiac Master Locations: 2476 Zodiac Spirit Beast Locations: 2463 Zuo Wushe Locations: 1122 'Credits/Contributors: ' Kyandeisu Category:Locations